Please, don't say my name
by Hachimenroppi's Secret Desire
Summary: Izoppi/Izaya x Roppi- For one day, Roppi is forced to have an orgasm whenever his name is said-Izaya tries to see if it's true. oneshot-RP story


Roppi x Izaya _For a strange reason, Hachimenroppi is now succumbed to a one day curse where his name being uttered resulted in an orgasm. Izaya decides to see if it is true._

* * *

Non relation/Izoppi

* * *

Though he wasn't quite sure, rumor had it that there was a rare happening with Roppi. Izaya was most curious to find out if it were true so he forced his way in to Roppi's home and stormed up to Roppi, pinning him against the wall, and whispering huskily as his lips inched ever so nearer to his poor doubles, "Roppi..."

After the incidents with the strangers-Roppi had heard his name being called by people he hadn't even known, some even on purpose as if they knew- Roppi had went home and changed. It had been awhile, and he was so relaxed.

—-But Izaya managed to get into his home, pinning him against the wall and whispering his name—

Wait. His name.

He bit his lip, gripping the informants chest as he dropped his head and let out a soft moan, his body flushed as the orgasm shook shook throughout him.

He looked up at the male, his cheeks flushed. "Y-you asshole.."

Izaya kept a firm grip on Roppi, he wasn't so cruel as to let the younger man go. After all… He did care.

"That's hardly fair, Ha-chin. I didn't get mine" he joked softly, leaning in and nipping at Roppi's lip before kissing him tenderly.

The kiss continued for several seconds until he pulled away, he couldn't imagine how many people already said Roppi's name today and the poor look-a-like must have been exhausted at this point.

"If you want, I can help you to the shower, or the bedroom. Maybe you'd like me to go get you clean underwear?" he smirked lightly.

Roppi hated to admit the kiss made him feel somewhat liked. And how he really wanted to continue kissing the informant.

At the nickname, he tensed. And relief flooded through his system as he didn't have another damned orgasm.

Still holding onto Izaya, Roppi smiled tiredly and nodded. "I..I think I'm gonna prefer the showering…" He murmured.

He then lightly patted Izaya's face, "stop smirking. Maybe if my name hadn't been said nearly ten times in the past hour, I would've openly asked you to screw me. Because it feels wrong without any sort of..pleasure." Roppi scowled and pushed Izaya away, "boundaries you damn bastard."

"…" He couldn't exactly walk now… "…But you should still like..carry me to my room…because you care…"

It would have been out of character for Izaya to not take this as an opportunity to play with Roppi. Izaya didn't really come here because he was interested in sex, he only wanted to fuck with Roppi… In a non-sexual way, mind you.

After Roppi pushed him away, Izaya pouted, "Ro- Hachin… You may wanna be careful. Maybe treat me a little kinder? If you want me to carry you to the bathroom, I wouldn't carry on with the way you're acting. Calling me names and such."

Izaya backed away one more step and wondered how Roppi would react to the informant holding their situation over his head.

"Oh no.." Roppi said, his voice soft, "You're acting like a bastard again..What ever should I do?" Roppi inched away, "you're a stupid, arrogant, cocky ass mofo, who I really want to push into the road and watch a car run you over and watch the blood drain from your rather disgusting body~ Not only that, but I want to cut your face into a Chelsea smile, since you love to smirk all the time.." He paused and gasped, a hand to his mouth.

—"Oh! I was suppose to be nice! Well! Looks like that failed, hm? It's okay. I hate you, that's why." He spat.

Roppi stuck his tongue out childishly, and used the wall as support as he backed away, "what else? Oh. Yeah. Fifty buck says you have a daddy complex. Another fifty says you're a lonely little fuck face~ I can continue if you want."

Each word was said with much disgust, and hatred; Roppi was even shocked at himself. "I say this..because I really..really..loathe you~"

Raising a brow, Izaya listened to Roppi going off, he was actually rather impressed and amused by the constant string of insults and sarcasm from his favorite toy.

Although Izaya was willing to at least pretend that Roppi's words hurt or upset him… at least for a very short time. Nah it was more like his own brand of sarcasm to retaliate against the horrible, mean things Roppi said to him, and he hoped that Roppi realized how little it really affected Izaya. In fact, he loved the hatred from Hachin.

"Wow you must really hate me. I've never heard anything like this, even from Shizu-chan!" he placed a hand over his chest as though he were shocked and outraged.

Then a smile graced his face before he turned to walk out the door, "Well have fun in the shower, Roppi."

As he walked out of the house, he called back;

"Oh and Roppi! I'll talk to you tomorrow. Okay, Roppi!? OR MAYBE THE DAY AFTER, IF THAT'S OKAY WITH YOU, ROPPI? NEVER MIND, I'LL JUST SEE YOU WHEN I SEE YOU, ROPPI!" he carried on and only got louder the farther from Roppi he walked.

Five times. Orgasm after orgasm hit him, and Roppi slipped into his knees, a hand pressed to his mouth as he silently screamed.

"DAMNIT IZAYA THE NEXT TIME I FUCKING SEE YOUR FACE I WILL SLAP YOU!"

Struggling now, Roppi stood and wobbled. "Kill him. I swear I will fucking kill the son of a bitch…"


End file.
